Music
by montypython203
Summary: Post Doomsday reunion fic. It's amazing what music can do.
1. Prologue: Bad Song Choices

_Title: Music_

_Rating: K +_

_Summary: Post Doomsday reunion fic. It's amazing what music can do._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't have had to film the Children in Need special off YouTube, twice because the first time had background noise. Can you imagine it, sitting there with a digital camera keeping perfectly still and making no noise!_

_I don't own any of the songs in this chapter either._

_Author's Note: I know everyone's done one of these by now, but I thought of this ages ago, and I feel it's an original idea._

**Music**

**Prologue**

The Doctor lay down on his bed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Rose, his beautiful Rose, had been taken from him yet again. She was gone forever. And he hadn't even gotten to tell her that he loved her. He needed to take his mind off things. He switched on the radio.

_I'm here without you baby  
__But you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby  
__And I dream about you all the time_

That song was the last thing he needed. He switched the station.

_I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is  
Incomplete_  
_  
_Okay, another bad choice. He tried again.

_Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
_  
"Bloody hell!" cried the Doctor, switching off the radio and rolling over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Pete drove Rose home, she couldn't stop replaying the events in her head. Her heart had been ripped in two. She turned on her Walkman.

_How could something so magic, magic  
Become something so tragic, tragic  
Right before me eyes  
Two separate lives_

Rose immediately switched the station.

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad_

She tried one more time.

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Rose threw her Walkman on the floor. This was going to be hard to avoid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_So many sad songs. I was singing "Incomplete" for the whole week leading up to Doomsday._


	2. Reunions and Theories

_Okay, time for some actual story. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter. I'm not saying what it is, coz I want it to be a surprise._

**Music**

**Reunions and Theories**

He'd been travelling with Martha for a couple of months, but then she'd said she'd had enough and had left. He was secretly glad. She'd only really been there to fill the spot. She hadn't that spark that attracted Rose to him. He'd been thinking about Rose more than ever lately. He tried to take his mind off it. He tinkered with the TARDIS for hours on end. He ended up installing a piece of machinery that allowed the TARDIS to use songs to communicate with him, reveal its feelings about things or just comment on situations. But he couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to be with her. He spent days trying to find cracks in the void, something that would help him. He even started praying to a god he didn't believe in, out of desperation. He'd set the TARDIS to random coordinates, hoping to see another BAD WOLF sign or something. One day, he ended up in Cardiff. He remembered that day with Blon Slitheen.

"_It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's gonna disappear!" _

But disappear where? Where was it leading to? The extrapolator had a lot of energy, what else could it have ripped open?

"Oh. My. God," said the Doctor. "If I can … I just might … oh Rose!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor ran back to his ship. Where was the extrapolator? That's right, he'd left in on the Gamestation. Well, that's where he was headed. He programmed the TARDIS and off it went. He arrived at the Gamestation about 10 seconds after it had last left. Jack was still outside waiting for him.

"Doc! I thought you'd forg-" Jack stopped as he saw the Doctor step out of the TARDIS.

"Jack!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Er, who the hell are you?" asked Jack.

"Oh, right, it's me Jack," said the Doctor. "The Doctor. I regenerated."

"Okay, if you are the Doctor, answer me this," said Jack. "Where did you meet me?"

"1941, London Blitz," said the Doctor. "Your nanogenes almost turned the world into mindless gas mask zombies." Jack's eyes widened.

"It's you!" he exclaimed. The Doctor grinned and gave Jack a hug. "Wow, you look good."

"Ah, yes, no more big ears jokes now," said the Doctor.

"Wait, where's Rose?" asked Jack. The Doctor was silent.

"I need to sit down," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She said she … loved me," said the Doctor.

"Wow, she finally did it," said Jack. "What was your response?"

"I didn't get one," said the Doctor. "I was just about to say it, when the gap closed."

"Oh God," said Jack. "Poor Rose. But if you had the time … what would you have said?" The Doctor turned to Jack. He didn't even need to open his mouth. You could tell it from his eyes.

"Oh Doctor," he said. "That must have been tough. Wait, are you saying you and Rose have been gone for months, and you just left me?"

"I thought you were dead," said the Doctor.

"Well, I was, that's the weird thing," said Jack. "I was exterminated by a Dalek. Then I woke up and the Dalek was just dust in front of me."

"Ah, you can thank Rose for that," said the Doctor. "She looked into the time vortex and absorbed all the power in the universe. She destroyed the Daleks and, I'm guessing, brought you back to life."

"Wow, she was really something else," said Jack. "So anyway, why are you here now?" The Doctor took a deep breath.

"I'm going to try and get Rose back," he said.

"How?" asked Jack. "From what you just told me that sounds impossible."

"In the past few months I've been to parallel universes, I've been on a planet that orbited a black hole, I've met Satan himself and I've fallen in love with a 19 year old human girl. Don't talk to me about impossible."

"So, what are you going to do?" said Jack.

"Okay, here's my theory. When we were in Cardiff, the power of the extrapolator caused the rift to open."

"I know," said Jack.

"Don't interrupt," said the Doctor. "And it was ripping open the planet. It was going to disappear. But where was it going to disappear to?"

"I don't know," said Jack. "Wait, you don't think …"

"I believe the rift and the void are connected somehow," said the Doctor. "I think the rift is a pathway to the void, and I can use it to get through."

"So you need the extrapolator to get enough power?" said Jack.

"Yes. I can use it to open it, then travel through it having the energy shield protect the TARDIS," said the Doctor. "If I get through, Rose and I will be together again. Then hopefully, I'll be able to get back to this world."

"Sounds nuts," said Jack.

"I know," said the Doctor. "But I'm willing to try it. In fact I'm willing to do anything that means I have the slightest chance of getting back to Rose. You can stay here if you want, I'll just take the extrapolator and I'll be on my way."

"Are you kidding?" said Jack. "I'd do anything for you guys. And Rose is the only reason I'm alive now. Count me in."

"Brilliant," said the Doctor.

"Don't you mean 'fantastic'?" asked Jack.

"No, it doesn't really go with body," said the Doctor. Jack laughed and went to get the extrapolator. He then followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Same as ever," he commented.

"It hasn't been that long," said the Doctor, taking the extrapolator and putting it to one side. He then programmed the TARDIS to drift through space.

"Okay, this is all well and good Doc, but how are we going to get Rose to Cardiff?" asked Jack. "I take it that's where you're gonna come out on the other side."

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "Er, I hadn't quite thought of that yet." Suddenly, music sounded all around them.

_In the silence  
__I think of you  
__I send a message  
__And hope it gets through__  
_

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack.

"Little upgrade," said the Doctor. "The TARDIS was talking to us through song."

"Cool," said Jack. "Okay, so she wants us to send a message to Rose. That was kinda obvious. But how are we gonna do it?" The Doctor sat down and rested his head on his chin, thinking what he could do. Then he clicked his fingers.

"Song!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" said Jack.

"Remember, I used the supernova to project my image," said the Doctor. "And then that died out. But maybe since that was the last spot to close up, it was also the weakest. Therefore, maybe something else can still be sent through."

"Oh," said Jack. "But … song?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "We could go to that point, play a song, and hope it gets through. Surely there must be some radio signals or something?"

"On a beach on Norway?" said Jack doubtfully. "I don't know."

"We've got to try," said the Doctor. "Rose would never give up. She'd tell us to try anything."

"Okay," said Jack. "You realise what this means, right?" He looked at the Doctor. "You've got to write a song. Then sing it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Does everyone know the song the TARDIS played? There are gonna be plenty more of 'em. So now you see why this is called "Music". And does my theory kinda make sense?  
_


	3. The Doctor Writes and Sings

_I don't own any songs in this chapter either. And anything in italics in the story section is the TARDIS singing._

**Music**

**The Doctor Writes and Sings**

"Are you sure? That sounds a bit cryptic," said Jack.

"We can't spell it out for her, otherwise the whole world will be turning up," argued the Doctor. "She's smart, she'll figure it out."

"She couldn't even pronounce Raxacoricofallipatorius," retaliated Jack.

"So?" said the Doctor. "She's been different for a while now. A lot more confident, doesn't scare as easily, really comfortable around me … she's not the naïve young thing I picked up."

"As long as you're sure," said Jack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"For the last time, I am not putting that in!" said the Doctor.

"Please!" begged Jack. "I should have some input."

"This was my plan, remember?" said the Doctor.

"But I'm the one that told you what you had to do," said Jack.

"I would have figured it out," said the Doctor. "Eventually."

"Come on," said Jack. "Why do you have to make this such a chore?"

"We need to get it just right," said the Doctor. "You can't write just anything."

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_

"Oh ha ha," muttered the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"One, one two one, one two three two one," sang the Doctor.

"Open your mouth more," said Jack. "Don't smile."

"I'll look like an idiot," said the Doctor.

"No one cares what you look like," said Jack. "And don't look up at the ceiling, it'll strain your voice."

"When did you become such an expert?" asked the Doctor. "And you wanted input, why don't you sing?"

"She'd get confused," said Jack. "She doesn't even know I'm still alive."

"And you won't be for much longer if you keep annoying me," said the Doctor.

_Sing, sing, sing, sing  
__Everybody start to sing  
__La di da, whoa ho ho  
__Now you're singing with a swing_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You really think it's ready?" asked the Doctor.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" exclaimed Jack.

"Okay," said the Doctor, programming the TARDIS. "I'll get there about an hour after I left. There should still be enough energy." The engines sounded, and soon they were right by the supernova. The Doctor took a deep breath and pressed the PLAY button on his CD player.

On Bad Wolf Bay in Norway, a fisherman was making a memo on ideas for how to propose to his girlfriend on his tape recorder. But as he spoke, he heard something in the air. It was muffled, like bad reception for a radio station. He could only hear bits and pieces. He wondered if it was an alien message or something. Ever since John Lumic and the Cybermen, any suspicious or alien activity was to be reported to Torchwood. He kept his finger on the RECORD button, determined to get this message.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I don't actually know the name of the second song. If anyone here is from Epping West Primary School, you may remember Mrs Murphy (the music teacher with bad teeth who couldn't sing) teaching it._


	4. Meet Me At the Rift

_This is the chapter you've all been waiting for - the song. I DO own this._

_I'd like to point out that I know nothing about Torchwood except character names, so let's just say everyone who's in it in our universe is in it in the parallel universe. Okay, here we go._

**Music**

**Meet Me At The Rift**

"Can you make anything of it?" asked Toshiko.

"No idea," said Ianto.

"This is ridiculous," said Owen. "It came out of nowhere, it could mean anything."

"Er, it sounds pretty harmless to me," said Gwen. "And the message seems pretty clear too."

"You know what the rift is?" asked Ianto.

"Not that part," said Gwen. "What I mean is that it sounds like a simple love song." The others looked at her. "Okay, a complicated love song."

"Well, if it's a love song maybe we should just put it on the radio," said Owen sarcastically.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," said Toshiko.

"I was kidding," said Owen.

"I know, but think about it," said Toshiko. "If anyone out there knows what this means, we've been saved the job of trying to figure it out."

"But if it's a message about plans to take over the world, we'll be handing it to the enemy," said Owen. The others looked at him.

"You watch too much TV," said Gwen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose Tyler slowly got out of bed. It had been a week since she'd said goodbye to the Doctor, and the pain was still strong as ever. As good as it had been seeing him again, it had been so painful when he was cut off. Was he going to say it?

She walked into the kitchen. She still didn't have a job. Not that it mattered, Pete had plenty of money to keep her going. She switched on the radio.

"Hey, this is AU FM, London's Number 1 radio station," the DJ said. "It is the 23rd of November, and we've got a full day planned. We've got interviews, sports coverage, news, but first, see if you, the listeners, can help us solve this mystery." Rose listened. _This could be interesting_, she thought.

"Our station has on its hands a song that just appeared out of nowhere. It was recorded in Norway by a fisherman, Josef Prinz. The recording says it is called 'For Rose', by someone called 'Bad Wolf'." Rose gasped. Was it possible?

"And now, here it is."

_Oo oo oo, oo oo oo_

_I was yours and you were mine  
__We travelled through space and time  
__Oh, the adventures we had  
__With you around I was no longer sad  
__So when you left I was torn apart  
__Now I want to say from the bottom of my heart_

Rose thought she heard a tiny "s" at the end of "heart".

_Having you back would be the ultimate gift  
__And this can happen if you meet me at the rift_

_Meet me at the rift, Rose  
__Meet me at the rift, Rose  
__Meet me at the rift, Rose  
__Meet me at the rift, Rose_

_You know the time, you know the place  
__And on the day we met the face  
__Of ten pounds, that's when you must come  
__Just make sure it's fine with your dad and mum  
__It's me or them, you can't have both, no no  
__Before you choose I just want you to know  
__You know the last thing you said to me?  
__Well I just wanna say, ditto baby_

_Meet me at the rift, Rose  
__Meet me at the rift, Rose  
__Meet me at the rift, Rose  
__Meet me at the rift, Rose_

_Oo oo oo … meet me at the rift Rose  
__Oo oo oo … meet me at the rift Rose_

"And there you have it folks. We will be playing this song again at noon, and at five, every day for as long as it takes. If you have any information, please call our station. There will be a reward of 500 pounds to anyone who solves this mystery." Rose could not believe her ears. She'd never heard the Doctor sing, but she knew it was him. And he'd been asking her to meet him at the rift. That meant they could be together again!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_What do you think of my song? Did you figure out the "Oo oo oo" was meant to be the "Oo oo oo" of the theme tune? Never mind. Did you figure out that AU FM could have meant Alternate Universe FM? Never mind._


	5. Figuring It Out and Getting Ready

_I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm really enjoying writing this, and your reviews make it even better. So here we go again._**  
**

**Figuring it Out and Getting it Ready**

_ Oo oo oo … meet me at the rift Rose_

"Well, that definitely sounds like him," said Jackie."

"I know!" exclaimed Rose. "Isn't that brilliant!"

"I guess so," said Pete. "But didn't you hear what he said? 'It's me or them.' Are you sure you want to leave all this behind?"

"I've made this choice before, I'll make it again," said Rose. "Nothing is keeping me from doing this."

"But what if he hurts you?" asked Mickey. "Remember Reinette? She left us without a thought."

"He's different now," said Rose. "We're much closer. He said ditto to the last thing I said to him."

"And what was that?" asked Pete. Rose still hadn't filled everyone in on what happened on Bad Wolf Bay.

"I told him I loved him," said Rose.

"Oh," said Jackie. "I see."

"Well, if that's the way you feel," said Mickey. "Okay, let's figure this thing out." Mickey then rewound the tape he'd used to record the song.

_I was yours and you were mine_

"Yeah yeah," said Mickey, tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited for the chorus.

_Meet me at the rift, Rose_

"Okay, so what's this rift?" asked Pete.

"The weak point in time and space," said Rose. "It's invisible, but it's like a pathway between different dimensions." Mickey groaned. He'd heard this all before.

"And where is it?" asked Jackie.

"Cardiff," said Mickey. "We saw it open when we defeated the female Slitheen. She wanted to open the rift, rip open the planet and surf out of the galaxy."

"But why would the Doctor want you to meet him there?" asked Pete.

"I don't know," said Rose. "Unless … maybe the rift and the void are connected somehow. Maybe he can get use the rift as a pathway into the void."

"Ah, of course," said Pete, who then looked at Jackie with a look that said 'I have no idea what Rose is on about'."

"And I guess the place is just that place where we were last time," said Rose. "The time … I actually don't know about that. So that just leaves …"

"The day you met the face of ten pounds? What's he on about?" said Jackie. Rose opened he wallet and took out a ten pound note.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Charles Dickens is on the ten pound note. He's the face of ten pounds!"

"And you met him?" said Pete.

"Christmas Eve, 1869," said Rose. "So he wants me to meet him on Christmas Eve. That's in a month!"

"So in one month, my daughter's going to be out of my life forever," said Jackie. "Great."

"I'm doing this Mum, that's that," said Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you think she got it?" asked Jack.

"She'd better have," said the Doctor. "Okay, Christmas Eve, Cardiff, 2007." The central column rose and fell, then stopped. Jack took a quick peak outside.

"Same spot," he said.

"Okay, let's do it," said the Doctor.

"Right, I'm programming the extrapolator now," said Jack. "It won't take too long, I'm obsessed with these things."

_Please work, _thought the Doctor. _This has to work. I've never wanted something more in my life._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Next chapter they're doing it! _


	6. Through the Void

_This would have been up yesterday, but my brother thought it was more important to spend 3 hours playing computer games than to let me post it._

**Through the Void**_  
_

"It's ready," said Jack. "Would you like to do the honours?" The Doctor closed his eyes, and flicked the switch. There was a shudder as the ship moved. All around them lights were flashing. They didn't need to look outside to know the rift was opening.

"And … engage energy shield," said the Doctor, flicking another switch. "Let's do it." Jack crossed his fingers as the Doctor programmed the TARDIS to travel through the rift. The engines sounded, much louder than usual. The TARDIS was rocking from side to side. No one could see what was going on. The lights flicked on and off. And then … there was silence.

"Did we make it?" asked Jack. The Doctor checked the scanner screen. There was nothing. He'd been in desolate space before, but this was even more deserted than that.

"I think we did," he replied.

_This is major Tom to ground control  
I'm stepping through the door  
And I'm floating in a most peculiar way  
And the stars look very different today_

"Good one," said Jack. "So now I guess we've got to break through on the other side. How do we do that?"

"Observe," said the Doctor, picking up a hair brush. "Rose's hair brush. If I take a hair and scan it, the TARDIS can track it to the original source, which is Rose."

"Since when?" asked Jack.

"Sometimes I actually do stuff to the TARDIS when I'm tinkering," said the Doctor. "There. Okay, let's go again. We're breaking through. I just hope Rose is there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose had been positively elated for the past month. She couldn't believe she was going to be reunited with the Doctor. It was 6:00 p.m., December 24th. She'd been in Cardiff since 6 a.m., since she really had no idea when the Doctor would be coming. She was tired, hungry and freezing cold. Her lips were chapped and cracked. Her mascara was messy from wiping her face so many times. She didn't know how much longer she could withstand it. Her family was there with her, hoping she wouldn't have her heart broken yet again.

"This can't be good for the baby," said Jackie.

"He'll show, he'll make it through," assured Rose. Then, she saw what looked like a fork of lightning in the sky. It was accompanied by a rumble of what sounded like thunder. But the lightning bolt kept spreading. It was branching out all over the place. There were clouds gathering around it, and the rumbling was getting louder. There was a crack, then a stream of light came pouring out from the area. Rose knew it all too well. It was the open rift.

"Oh my god," breathed Pete. Coming through was the TARDIS. Rose couldn't believe it. He'd actually made it! Rose ran up to the door, and rubbed her eyes, making sure this wasn't a dream. Then, the door opened, and standing in front of her was the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she cried.

"Oh Rose!" the Doctor exclaimed, taking Rose into his arms. "I can't believe it did it!"

"But how did you do it?" asked Rose.

"Er, sorry to break this up …" began Jackie, walking up to them, "… but you're kinda getting noticed."

"Ah," said the Doctor. "So Rose, you're sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," said Rose. "Bye Mum! Bye Pete! Bye Mickey!" The others waved to her. Rose smiled and stepped into the TARDIS. The Doctor closed the door.

"Okay, we're going back!" he yelled. "You can come out now!"

"What?" said Rose. Just then, Jack stepped out from behind the console.

"Jack!" exclaimed Rose. "Oh my god!" Jack grinned and gave Rose a hug.

"Good to see you Rose," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get us back to our own universe." Jack went over to the extrapolator.

"Ready Doc," he said. "We need to get this over quickly, before we collapse both universes." The Doctor programmed the TARDIS, and before long they were back in the void.

"Where are we?" asked Rose.

"In the void," said the Doctor. "I used the extrapolator to turn the TARDIS into a void ship. Now if I just track our original journey, we can get back." The TARDIS shook from side to side, then stopped. The Doctor checked the scanner screen.

"We're back," he said. "And it looks like there are a few people outside. Better get out of here." The TARDIS dematerialised, and reappeared in space.

"Well, now that's all over with, we can get back to celebrating," said Jack. "Champagne anyone?"

"Yes, you get that," said the Doctor. "Rose and I will … wait here."

"Got ya," said Jack, winking. He then left the Doctor and Rose alone.

"Rose, there's something I have to tell you," said the Doctor. "I …"

_I love you  
I honestly love you_

"Er, yeah," said the Doctor. "I love you."

"Oh Doctor!" said Rose. "And I love you! But, what was with the music just now?"

"The TARDIS was using song to comment on the situation," said the Doctor.

"Oh," said Rose. "Geez, Jack's taking a while with that champagne."

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "And the TARDIS has lots of corridors. It could be ages before he comes back."

"So … what do you want to do?" said Rose flirtatiously. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and moved a little closer to Rose.

"I don't know," he said. "What do _you _want to do?"

_A little less conversation  
A little more action_

At that moment Rose burst out laughing.

"I think I know what the TARDIS wants us to do," she said.

"I think I'd better turn off that circuit before it commentates on … that particular matter," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, I've had enough music for now," said Rose. "Although … I wouldn't mind hearing a live performance of 'For Rose'."

"Yeah, encore!" said Jack, coming back with the champagne.

"Oh brother," said the Doctor.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_I was going to end it there, but I can keep going if you want a drunken performance of 'For Rose'. Tell me what you want!_

_On a random note, I got my School Certificate results today! I did really well. I got 89 in English, but I'm sure that's no surprise._


	7. Karaoke Night

_Okay, I've decided to add this final chapter. _

**Karaoke Night**

After a couple of glasses of champagne, the Doctor had been more than willing to sing. Rose and Jack looked on as the Doctor made a complete fool of himself.

_"I was yours and you were mine  
We travelled through tace and spime  
Oh, the, er, a-adventures we had  
With you around I was … something about bad"_

As much as Rose was enjoying this, she'd lost the special feeling she got when she had heard it for the first time. That feeling that it had been written for her, and that the Doctor had put a lot of work into it.

"Allow me," she said. She stood up next to the Doctor and sang the song. She'd been listening to it 3 times a day for a month, so she knew the words fairly well.

_"Meet me at the rift, Rose  
Meet me at the rift, Rose"_

Both Jack and the Doctor were speechless. Rose sounded all right. She was putting a lot of enthusiasm into the song. Jack swallowed his pride, stood up and joined her.

_"You know the time, you know the place  
And on the day we met the face  
Of ten pounds, that's when you must come  
Just make sure it's fine with your dad and mum"_

They were both really getting into the song. The Doctor stood there for a moment, then joined them.

_"You know the last thing you said to me?  
Well I just wanna say, ditto baby_

_Meet me at the rift, Rose  
Meet me at the rift, Rose  
Meet me at the rift, Rose  
Meet me at the rift, Rose_

_Oo oo oo … meet me at the rift Rose  
Oo oo oo … meet me at the rift Rose"_

"Wow, you've got a great voice Rose," said Jack. "It actually reminds me of that old female singer, what was her name, Piper someone …"

"Billie Piper?" guessed Rose.

"Yeah, that's it," said Jack. "Hey Doc, you seemed to sober up pretty quickly."

"Yeah, one minute you were all slurred and forgetful, the next you were up there with us," added Rose. "Were you just trying to get out of singing?"

"Er, about that," said an uncomfortable Doctor. "Uh … did you know that music is one of quickest remedies to remove alcohol from the bloodstream?" Rose looked at the Doctor doubtfully, then walked up to him.

"Doctor, I wanted you to sing because I like the way you sing," she said. "You can sing, you can dance, you can write songs …"

"Hey, I helped too," interrupted Jack.

"Of course you did," said Rose. "The point is, if you've got it, flaunt it."

"Okay," said the Doctor. "Speaking of which, I'm ready to hit the hay. Will you … accompany me to my room?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Jack. The others looked at him.

"Kidding, kidding," he said. "You two go enjoy yourselves." The Doctor grinned and took Rose's hand. As they approached his room, Rose ran in and jumped onto his bed. The Doctor's hearts were thumping like a brass band.

_Like a virgin  
Being touched for the very first time_

The Doctor's eyes widened. Rose looked at him.

"I'll just go … turn off that circuit," he said awkwardly. Rose just laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_There. Finished. Nothing left to say but ... REVIEW! (please?)_


End file.
